


If I could tell her.

by theunluckyghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Violence, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, F/M, Kenny Dies, Trans Character, Trans Leopold "Butters" Stotch, bunny - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Kenny muere, eso no es una novedad en South Park, sin embargo esta vez parece ser algo más permanente, esta vez la gente recuerda, al menos vagamente, todos parecen capaces de pasar página, todos menos una muchacha que nunca sería capaz olvidar la muerte del rubio.Y cuando Kyle se encuentra a Marjorie llorando en el pasillo del instituto decide compartir con ella algo que siempre ha sabido de Kenny, algo que el rubio dejo escrito, quizá por accidente.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Marjorine/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	If I could tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción If I could tell her, del musical Dear Evan Hansen y el parte en la trama del propio musical. 
> 
> Me he permitido una pequeña licencia en la forma en la que la gente olvida las muertes de Kenny para que cuadrara con lo que tenia en mente porque dramática se nace y me gustaba más como quedaba así. 
> 
> Espero que os guste. 
> 
> —Iris.

El sonido de un suspiro áspero y torpe distrajo a Kyle en su camino al patio del instituto. Era un sonido previo al llanto, uno que reconocía muy bien. Se lo había escuchado a Stan muchas veces como para no hacerlo. No tardó más que un par de segundos en localizar a la dueña. Al alzar la vista encontró a Marjorie mirando con aquel gesto melancólico uno de los carteles que había puesto en conmemoración a Kenny hacía como un mes, cuando murió en un accidente de trafico. 

Si tenia que ser sincero, la rubia había sido la mas afectada por todo aquello. El resto del mundo había seguido con su vida de una forma u otra, como si simplemente lo hubieran olvidado, pero Marjorie no, Marjorie seguía así, llorando por las esquinas como un alma en pena. En parte lo entendía, Kenny y ella eran cercanos de algún modo que no terminaba de entender del todo. Marjorie nunca había terminado de estar en su grupo, ni en ninguno, no por mas tiempo del que Cartman le incluía para poder utilizarle. De verdad se preguntaba por que se seguía dejando tratar así, cuando recordaba hasta a Kenny teniendo alguna pelea con Cartman por como la trataba. Quizá por pena, quizá porque el también sentía la perdida de su amigo, había terminado por acercarse a la muchacha. 

—Él pensaba que eras genial.— Dijo apoyandose en la pared junto al cartel, mirando de reojo la figura del rubio representada en el papel antes de mirar a Marjorie. La chica dio un pequeño brinco, sorprendida. Su gesto se relajo un poco cuando vio que se trataba del pelirrojo, llevando una mano a su pelo corto, dando un pequeño tirón sobre la superficie rapada, nerviosa. Kayle no pudo evitar pensar que había cambiado mucho y a la vez seguía siendo exactamente igual que antes. 

Marjorie les había pedido hacia ya mas de un año que cambiaran la forma en la que se referían a ella, les había pedido que utilizaran el femenino y aquel nombre que había nacido de un tonto juego de niños. Recuerda perfectamente el día porque Cartman, demostrando ser tan imbécil como de costumbre, se había reído antes de utilizar su nombre de pila. Butters les había dicho que estaba bien con aquel mote, que prefiera Marjorie pero que Butters estaba bien. Pero como ya todos sabían, Cartman era un imbécil. También recuerda aquel día porque fue una de las primeras discusiones gordas entre Kenny y Cartman, la primera de muchas por aquel tema. Tenia que admitir que si se había acostumbrado a llamarla así había sido gracias a Kenny, que les había corregido cada vez y había insistido en que Marjorie era una señorita y que la deberían tratar como tal. Era raro, pero Kenny siempre había tenido una especie de debilidad por Butters, así que suponía que realmente no lo era tanto. Desde ahí muchos habían cambiado la forma en la que veían a la rubia, pero realmente Marjorie fisicamente apenas había cambiado, no porque no quisiera, si no porque sus padres no se lo permitían. Cosa que tampoco era sorprendente, los padres de Butters nunca habían sido precisamente tolerantes. 

Tras un tiempo algo perdida la muchacha miró a Kayle, para mirar después el cartel, con cierta confusión.

—¿Kenny? —Preguntó en respuesta a la afirmación del pelirrojo.

—Sin duda. 

—¿Como lo sabes? 

—Hablaba mucho de ti. Ademas encontramos…— Kyle se paró un momento para buscar en su mochila— esto cuando vaciamos si taquilla. —En una mano el pelirrojo tenia varios folios de papel doblados, en el otro su teléfono. Cuando todo pasó habían encontrado una especie de canción con cosas sobre Butters, y en el móvil del rubio habían encontrado los acordes de guitarra que le correspondían a la letra. Si ninguno había dicho nada al respecto había sido, sinceramente, porque a todos les había dado vergüenza hacérselo llegar. Era… demasiado personal.— No sé si pensaba dártelo o algo, pero supongo que ahora esta bien si lo escuchas. 

Con cuidado el chico le dio al play antes de empezar a leer, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. 

_ “Well, he said _

_ There's nothing like your smile _

_ Sort of subtle and perfect and real _

_ He said _

_ You never knew how wonderful _

_ That smile could make someone feel _

_ And he knew _

_ Whenever you get bored _

_ You scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans _

_ And he noticed _

_ That you still fill out the quizzes _

_ That they put in those teen magazines” _

Alzó la mirada suavemente para encontrarse a Butters mirando sus propios pantalones dibujados con estrellas cerca de los bolsillos. Realmente Kenny se fijaba en ella, eso siempre lo había sabido. Respiró hondo antes de volver la mirada al papel para seguir. 

_ “But he kept it all inside his head _

_ What he saw he left unsaid _

_ And though he wanted to _

_ He couldn't talk to you _

_ He couldn't find the way _

_ But he would always say.” _

Estaban en esto cuando, por le pasillo de taquillas se daba ver una figura vestida en naranja, con la capucha tapándole hasta los dientes, cabizbajo, decaído. Resucitar y que la gente no recordara una mierda era algo que Kenny llevaba cada día peor, le dejaba cada vez peor. No estaba precisamente del mejor humor, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al adentrarse en el pasillo, llegaron a sus oídos aquellos acordes que tan de memoria se sabía. Oh mierda, pensó para si. Porque realmente no se suponía que Marjorie escuchara aquello, lo había escrito para desahogarse, para poner en palabras lo que nunca diría porque era demasiado complicado, porque todo era demasiado complicado en aquel pueblo de mierda, y todo era demasiado complicado cuando el estaba constantemente muriendo. Y era frustrante. Y escuchar aquellas palabras cantadas por alguien le hizo entrar en pánico. Porque significaba dos cosas: aun no habían olvidado que había muerto, pero lo harían en el momento que le vieran, y no sabia cómo todo aquello podía salir cuando lo hicieran. 

Y de repente tuvo la urgencia de ir hasta Marjorie, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Qué estaba bien. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta realmente hasta que no hubo llegado hasta ellos en un tiempo casi récord por la velocidad que habían tomado sus pies. 

_ “If I could tell her _

_ Tell her everything I see _

_ If I could tell her _

_ How she's everything to me _

_ But we're a million worlds apart _

_ And I don't know how I would even start _

_ If I could tell her _

_ If I could tell her” _

Kenny se quedó parado unos pasos detrás de ellos al escucharlo, siempre había pensado que debería cambiar esa parte, que sonaba demasiado personal. Había escrito todo intentando que fuera lo mas impersonal posible, intentando sacarse a si mismo de la situación, menos esa estrofa, había sido incapaz de cambiarla a pesar de que era consciente de ello. 

La voz de Kyle disminuyó y Butters habló de nuevo. 

—¿Decía algo más? 

—¿Sobre ti? 

—No… no importa… realmente…—La muchacha se veía realmente afectada, como si todo hubiera sido un terrible malentendido. El pelirrojo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Es que dijo muchas cosas sobre ti, solo estoy intentando destacar las mejores.— Y las menos embarazosas, pensó el muchacho para si, porque no dejaba de ser Kenny, y aunque en su mayoría tachadas y sustituidas por algo más suave, había encontrado alguna que otra estrofa que le hacía sonrojarse solo de pensarlo. 

_ “He thought _

_ You looked really pretty, er…” _

La voz de Kyle se entrecorto, costandole seguir, y Kenny, que aun les miraba a un par de pasos, entendió que realmente quería que Marjirie recordara aquello, no quería que lo olvidara, y tanto pronto como lo comprendió sintió el pánico subirle por la garganta, porque no sabía como conseguirlo, como evitar que olvidase todo lo relacionado con su muerte en el momento en que se vieran. Así que hizo lo unico que sabían hacer todos bien en South Park, lanzarse a la piscina de cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias. Empujó la capucha lejos de su boca para que las palabras salieran claras de sus labios y antes de querer darse cuenta su voz estaba sustituyendo a la de Kyle. 

_ “It looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair _

_ And he wondered how you learned to dance _

_ Like all the rest of the world isn't there” _

Marjorie giró sobre sus propios pies ante el inesperado sonido. Aquella voz tan agradable, tan conocida. Aquella voz que, por algún motivo que no entendía aquel instante, no esperaba poder volver a escuchar en la vida. Porque en el momento en que tuvo a Kenny ante sus ojos olvidó por completo que hasta hacia unos segundos lo había creído muerto, que realmente lo había estado, que llevaba estándolo más de un mes entero. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que las lagrimas se precipitaron en cascada por sus mejillas, se sentía irremediablemente feliz, demasiado. 

Kenny sonrió de vuelta al gesto de la muchacha, olvidando por completo que acababa de confesar, de manera indirecta, que acostumbraba a observar a la rubia bailar a solas, porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, pero también sabia el terror que le producía dañar a alguien al hacerlo. Que por mucho que le gustaría poder decirle que le dejara acompañarla, que estaba bien, que incluso si resbalaba y un foco terminaba cayendo sobre su cabeza seguiría estando bien, porque volvería. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo, porque nunca nadie le creía, nunca nadie lo recordaba. Así que se limitaba a observar en la distancia. 

_ “If I could tell her _

_ Tell her everything I see _

_ If I could tell her _

_ How she's everything to me _

_ But we're a million worlds apart _

_ And I don't know how I would even start _

_ If I could tell her _

_ If I could tell her _

_ But what do you do when there's this great divide?” _

Kenny dio un par de pasos hacia ella, dejando caer la capucha del todo y descubriendo su cara por completo. Marjorie seguía mirándole, atónito, al menos hasta que Kyle, que se había sentido mas que feliz de pasar a ser un mero espectador en toda aquella historia -porque si lo pensaba ahora mismo él tampoco recordaba que le había llevado a terminar accediendo a leerle aquello a la rubia, porque el tampoco recordaba como había terminado siquiera aquella nota garabateada en sus manos- decidió darle un ligero empujón, en le mas literal sentido de la palabra, obligando a la muchacha a avanzar el par de pasos para terminar frente al chico. 

La rubia bajo la mirada a sus propios pies, haciendo que Kenny ampliara sus sonrisa, mostrando su diente desportillado al tiempo que una risa se perdía entre las sílabas. Se empujó hacia delante para terminar de cantar contra su oido. 

_ “And how do you say _

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

_ But we're a million worlds apart _

_ And I don't know how I would even start _

_ If I could tell her _

_ If I could” _

Marjorie prácticamente tembló antes de tirarse a abrazarle, aun llorando. Los brazos del rubio la envolvieron de vuelta, aplastandola un poco contra su propio cuerpo, con la nariz enterrada en el pelo ajeno.

—Lo siento. —Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos, “lo siento” por hacértelo pasar mal, por no poder controlar esta mierda qué me pasa, por tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía explicar. Sintió a la contraria negar sobre su pecho, sin ser capaz de hablar realmente y lo único que pudo hacer fue implorar a toda la mala suerte de su vida que por una jodida vez en su vida le dejara en paz, que por una vez, solo por una vez, las cosas salieran bien y cuando el próximo día llegara Marjorie aun recordara. Solo pedía eso, que cuando se levantara y llegara a clase pudiera pasar el brazo por los hombros de la muchacha, atraerla hacia él y darla un beso sin terminar siendo empujado -literal y metafóricamente- a una realidad en la que solo el recordaba que se había terminado declarando de la forma más jodidamente cursi que todo South Park hubiera visto en los últimos años. 


End file.
